This invention relates to differential housings for vehicles, and particularly to a detachable differential for a vehicle drive train.
The differential housing on the rear axle of many vehicles many times must be detached for repair or other reasons. In present devices, this is a particularly lengthy and difficult task because the differential is inextricably connected to the axle and wheels of the vehicle. Therefore, in order to disconnect the differential from the axle, it is necessary to completely disassemble the axle assembly. This is a long and difficult task.